Hospital
by Ketsueki no Kuki
Summary: "I'm at the hospital and you come in and decide to ask my doctor out on a date?" "Shut up little brother." In which Sakura is the doctor, Izuna is the injured patient, and Madara is the hormonal 24 year old. Major MadaSaku.


_"Shit!"_

Madara Uchiha could only watch as his little brother got hit by a car. The idiot had gone running after Madara across the street when a car came and couldn't stop in time. The older black haired man quickly turned around when he heard a scream, knowing it was his brothers, and came to see a sight he wish he hadn't. His brother, Izuna Uchiha, was lying right next to the hood of a bright pink Ferrari, bleeding from multiple cuts on his face and chest and head as he clutched his right arm, the arm that wasn't on the ground.

Madara hurried over to his brother, running as fast as he could- which was pretty fast; he was the chief of police and was an expert in all things athletic. He knelt down next to his brother and was relieved to find he was still breathing. Cars had stopped to see what happened and some one must have called 911, for the ambulance was there before the onyx eyed man knew and the female owner of the car that injured his brother was bowing and blowing out apologize to the Uchiha on the gurney and the one who was still on his knees, looking out at his injured brother as they put him in the back of the ambulance. A paramedic came up to him and told him he could get in the truck with his brother, and that's exactly what Madara did, ignoring the blonde Ferrari owner's apologies.

Madara never thought that a car could cause so much pain to one man, it seemed like the blonde had run him over twelve times rather than two. Once the blonde realized she hit something she backed up and ran over Izuna again, mostly his arm though.

The paramedics that were in the back with Izuna and Madara told Madara that Izuna would see the best doctor they had, Miss Haruno. They actually arrived at the hospital very soon and Izuna was taken to the emergency room while Madara was forced to wait out in the entrance waiting area.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hours passed by and Madara still sat in the uncomfortable blue and black chair in the waiting area, wide awake even though it was well past midnight. Normally, the hospital wouldn't allow visitors staying after eight, but Izuna's doctor convinced the head of the hospital to let him stay overnight so he could see his brother.

At exactly ten after eleven, a red headed male doctor came to Madara and told him that his brother was alright and was in room 214 on the second floor and that Madara was allowed to go and visit him while the doctor did some check ups.

The black haired man was instantly on his feet and fast-walking towards the elevator, his hands buried in his black hoodie with a red cloud on the back that was surrounded by white, and the hood of it pulled up on his head while his long and spiky black hair fell over his shoulders. He pressed the up button in the middle of the two elevator doors and soon enough the left one opened, revealing mirror covered walls and golden colored tile flooring with a matching handle that ran along three walls of the elevator. Madara stepped in and pressed the second floor button, the doors automatically closing as the elevator rode up only to come back to a stop, signaling that he was at the second floor. The doors opened and the raven haired man stepped out, quickly walking to the room that was right across the elevators labeled 214.

Without even knocking, Madara walked in and was relieved to see his little brother half-sitting, half-lying, on the ugly white hospital bed with a big smile on his face, looking forwards so Madara could only see the left side of his face- completely un-harmed.

Izuna turned his head towards the door, hearing it shut and he smiled wider.

"Madara-nii-sama." Izuna gestured towards the brown couch that was on the left side of his bed and Madara walked towards him.

"This is my doctor, Sakura-chan!" Izuna told him, now pointing towards a girl that was standing at the foot of his bed, what he must have been smiling at before his older brother entered.

Madara turned towards the girl his brother pointed to, and was incredibly shocked at what he saw. There, standing where the doctor was supposed to be, was a gorgeous young woman that was probably in her early twenties or late teens. She had stunning emerald eyes that seemed to shine just like the gem would and long and soft looking petal pink hair that he could clearly tell was not dyed. Her pale creamy skin covered her heart shaped face and nice legs which were shown by black heels and a blood red silky like skirt that ended just above mid-thigh. With a button nose and plump lips she was simply beautiful. And to add to all that, she had a big chest that was covered by a dark red long-sleeved t-shirt with a low v-neck and her lab-like coat that fell down to her calves and flowed off her waist, barely covering the skirt that held her nice ass in.

Yes. Madara stared at her chest a butt, big whoop. What guy _wouldn't_ stare?

The older onyx eyed man stood motionless, barely breathing at the amazing sight. He was snapped out of his daze when a voice spoke. It was the pink haired girl.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha. My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm Izuna-kun's doctor." She introduced herself with a smile.

'Well, guess she is the doctor. Very young for one though,' Madara thought.

"Madara Uchiha. Please, just call me Madara." The black haired man shook her hand and was fascinated by how soft and warm they were, leaving little shock waves in his hand. Madara quickly had the idea to ask her out. But thought it over.

Madara was never one to think too much.

"I know this is sudden, but would you consider going on a date with me?" Madara asked, his eyes lit up with hope, but otherwise kept his face an emotionless mask.

Sakura looked over at him with wide eyes as a blush crept up onto her cheeks. She averted her eyes and started to fiddle her fingers together.

"Um… yeah. Yes. I… would really like that." She finally managed to get out, barely able to contain her excitement, even though she just met the guy- but let's face it. Uchiha's were HOT.

Madara grinned, "Great, so I'll just come by the hospital this Saturday?" he asked.

Izuna gagged and looked over at his brother, the scars becoming clear now that Madara could see the right side of his face. "I'm in the hospital and you're making a date with my doctor?" Izuna asked.

"Shut up little brother."


End file.
